Sonic and Rainbow Dash:Poisned Dash and Stallion Sonic
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: Sonic and Rainbow Dash recieve a message from Sonic's old friend, Blaze the Cat. When they reach the location Blaze said to meet her, Sonic and Dash get shot with darts. When Sonic wakes up he had become a pony,and has slight memory loss, also and discovers Dash has been poisned. Will Sonic be able to cure Dashie, get his memory back, and become his hedgehog self again? T laungage
1. The beginning

We begin in Mobius with Sonic the Hedgehog, and his girlfriend from the My Little Pony dimension, Rainbow Dash. (If ya don't know why they started dating, go read my fan fiction Sonic and Rainbow Dash:Return of Dark Gaia.) Sonic is relaxing under a tree in the Mystic Ruins while Rainbow Dash is flying around the skies of the Mysic Ruins. Rainbow Dash looks down, and sees the sleepy hedgehog. "I should prank Sonic." RD thinks. Rainbow Dash lands near a lake, which is near the tree Sonic is resting on. Rainbow Dash sneaks towards the tree, then at the top of her lungs, she screams at Sonic. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" RD screams. Sonic wakes up, yelling."AAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic yells. Sonic looks behind himself, and sees Rainbow Dash laughing her flank off. (Flank his another word for butt in the My Little Pony dimension) "What the BUCK RAINBOW DASH!" Sonic yells. "Sorry (Snort) I couldn't (Snort) Help It! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" RD laughs. Sonic smiles at her. "Man, what would I do without you?" Sonic thinks. Rainbow Dash manages to stop laughing as Sonic lays his head back on the tree, so she does the same. The couple looks up at the clouds.

"Man, you are a great girlfriend, Dashie." Sonic smiles. "Eh, but I am still 20% cooler!" RD exclaims. Sonic chuckles a little bit. "That you are." Sonic smiles. Sonic and Dash are about to sleep under the tree, when they hear there names being called. Sonic looks up, and sees, running towards them, Sonic's best friend, Tails the two-tailed fox, or Miles"Tails"Prower. Sonic gets up and runs toward Tails. The two friends stop in front of each other. "Hey Tails, what's up?" Sonic asks. "Well Sonic, do you rememeber Blaze the Cat?" Tails asks. Sonic face palms himself. "Ya mean that purple cat with white gloves and shoes that matched mine? How would I forget her?" Sonic answers by doing a question. Tails pulls out the Miles' Electric, Sonic and Tails' only way to communicate if they are seperated. Tails turns on the communicator, and there is a message on it. Tails activates the message, and on the screen appears Blaze the Cat. "Sonic, I need your help again. Eggman Nega (Blaze the Cat's version of Doctor Eggman) had taken the Sol Emeralds (Blaze the Cat's version of the Chaos Emerlads.) and had fled to Mobius. Meet me in Water Palce Zone in one hour." The recorded Blaze the Cat says. The message stops. "Go Sonic, who know what'll happen if Eggman Nega gets his hands on the Chaos Emeralds." Tails says worried. "Pfffffft, that guy will be easy to take out." Sonic says confidentally. Sonic goes and gets Rainbow Dash and tells her the whole situation. "Another version,of Eggy huh? That'll be fun." RD says smiling. With that said, Sonic and Rainbow Dash head off to Water Palace Zone.


	2. Poisoned, transformed and memory loss!

About 10 minutes later, Sonic and Rainbow Dash make it to Water Palace Zone. Sonic gets very uncomfortable here, because he cannot swim. "Man, why did it have to be Water Palace?" Sonic thinks. Rainbow Dash looks around, and sees no sign of Blaze. "Hey, wasn't Blaze supposed to meet us here?" RD asks. Sonic sighs at her. "Yeah, in an hour." Sonic reminds Rainbow Dash. "Aw man..." RD says, crossing her arms. Sonic and Rainbow Dash walk around for the next 15 minutes. "Ya know what, I am gonna bail Sonic..." RD says. As Rainbow Dash spreads her wings for take off, Sonic grabs one of her hooves. "No, I want you to meet,Blaze." Sonic says. Rainbow Dash folds her wings back up. "Fine, but you owe me." RD says, annoyed. Sonic and Rainbow Dash sit down for the next 20 minutes. "Man, I am thristy." RD thinks. Rainbow Dash gets up to go see if she can find a drink. Suddenly, a dart flies by Sonic, and hits Rainbow Dash in the neck. "Ow!" She exclaims. Just as sudden as the dart came, Rainbow Dash collapses on the floor, fainted. Sonic sees this, and goes to check on her. "Dashie?" Sonic thinks. Sonic tries to shake Rainbow Dash awake, but she doesn't wake up. Before Sonic can scream in Rainbiw Dash's ear, another dart flies into Sonic's neck. "Ow!" Sonic exclaims. As soon as Sonic pulls out the dart, he faints.

A couple of hours later, we head back to Tails' Workshop, Tails the fox, and Blaze the Cat wating outside the workshop. Inside the shop, we see a still fainted Rainbow Dash on a bed, and we see a navy blue stallion on the other bed. The stallion wakes up, yelling. "NO! DASHIE!" ? Yells. Hearing this yell, Tails and Blaze come inside the workshop, and see the stallion awake. "Good, your alive, Sonic." Tails says. The stallion looks at Tails. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Sonic asks. "Uh-oh..." Blaze and Tails whisper. Sonic gets out of his bed, and walks towards Blaze and Tails. "You seem awfully familar." Sonic tells the other 2 heroes. Sonic looks at himself. "AND WHY THE HELL AM I A PONY!" Sonic yells. "I can clear that up,Sonic." Blaze says. Sonic face hooves himself. "Go on, tell me." Sonic says, annoyed. "Well when I came to thr location I told you to meet me, I saw you, in this pony form, and Rainbow Dash. I managed to carry you two back to Tails' lab, where Tails here (points at the two tailed fox) ran some DNA testing on you two. We had discovered you turned into a pony, and Rainbow Dash was poisoned." Blaze explains. "Damn Egghead." Sonic whispers.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash comes into the room, seemingly fine. "DASHIE!" Sonic yells. Rainbow Dash looks at stallion Sonic. "Do I know you?" RD asks curiously. Sonuc face hooves himself, totally forgeting he was a pony. "Oops, sorry Dash, I forgot Eggman turned me into a pony." Sonic tells her. Rainbow Dash still looks at Sonic suspicously. "Fine, if your Sonic, what's your favorite food?" RD asks. "Pfffffffft! Easy! Chili Dogs!" Sonic answers confidentally. Rainbow Dash hugs Sonic. "What happened to you!?" RD exclaims. Sonic and Tails explain the whole situation to Rainbow Dash. "WHAT! I AM POISONED! HOW LONG TILL I... Ya know." Rainbow Dash complains. "The way I see it, you have at least a week before the posion reaches your brain, Dash." Tails says saddly. "That's enough time to kill that Eggman Nega person!" RD exclaims. "Well what are we watin fer? Lets find the Chaos Emeralds, and Eggman Nega!" Sonic yells. Sonic, Blaze, and Rainbow Dash head out to find the Chaose Emeralds, and Eggman Nega.


	3. The dream, and spin dash returned!

Later, in Station Square, Sonic and the gang are looking around for the Chaos Emeralds, since the emeralds go into 7 different directions everytime someone uses them. "Damn, where are those emeralds..." Sonic thinks. Suddenly, Sonic's eyes turn from green to red. "Guys! I know where the emerald is!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic then, using his natural speed which wasn't taken away from the transformation, speeds off to an alleyway. Then just as sudden as Sonic's eyes turned red, they turn back to green. "Huh? What happened?" Sonic thinks, looking around the alleyway. Rainbow Dash and Blaze catch up to Sonic in the alleyway. "So where's the emerald, blue boy?" RD asks. Sonic looks at Rainbow Dash weirdly. "I don't know." Sonic says saddly. Rainbow Dash puts her face in front of Sonic's. "BUT YOU S-" RD begins to yell. Suddenly, Sonic sees something glowing at the corner of his eye. "Huh?" Sonic gasps. Sonic goes over to where the glow is, and when he reaches it, he discovers the red Chaos Emerald. Sonic picks it up with his mouth, since ponies don't have fingers, and puts it in his mane. As soon as Sonic does this, he suddenly collapses on the floor. Blaze and Rainbow Dash see the fainted Sonic. "Sonic!" Blaze exclaims. Blaze and Dash go and check on Sonic, to discover Sonic has fainted. "What's wrong with him, Blaze!?" RD asks worriedly. Blaze goes next to Rainbow Dash. "Don't worry, he just fainted. Knowing that hedgehog, he'll be awake in a matter of minutes." Blaze says, reassuring Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, inside Sonic's dream.

Sonic is not in his pony form anymore, he is back to his hedgehog self. Sonic looks at himself, and sees this. "Sweet!" Sonic thinks. Sonic looks around, and discovers he is in Emerald Hill Zone. "Huh, why am I in Emerald Hill?" Sonic thinks, looking around. Suddenly, the blue blur gets startled by a voice. "I have been wating for you, Sonic the Hedgehog." The voice says. Sonic turns in the direction of the voice, and sees an Alicorn, with a body as dark as night, and a bib, YES A BIB, with a cresent moon on it. "Who are you!?" Sonic asks, as he gets into a defensive stance. "Do not be alarmed, thou is with a friend." The alicorn says. Sonic gets out of his defensive stance. "Yea, but that doesn't answer my question to you." Sonic says. "Oh sorry, my name is Princess Luna, I am one of the rulers of Equestria." Luna explains. Sonic crosses his arms. "Why are ya here?" Sonic asks impatiently. "I am here to remind thou of who you truely are." Luna tells Sonic. A bright light goes inside Sonic, and inside that bright light was the memory of Sonic's move, the spin dash. "That is all I can do for now, Sonic. Now collect the other emeralds, QUICKLY!" Luna exclaims. Luna disappears, and the ground starts shaking around Sonic, A.K.A he is waking up.

Back in the alleyway

Rainbow Dash is flying in the alleyway, impatient as usual. "When's Sonic gonna wake up!" RD complains. Blaze is sitting near the fainted Sonic. "Like I sai-" Blaze begins. Sonic, starts to open his eyes. "SONIC!" RD screams. Rainbow Dash lands next to Blaze as Sonic wakes up. "What the fuck happened..." Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash explains to Sonic what happened after he got the Chaos Emerald. As the heroes are talking, one of 's robots manages to sneak up behind them. Sonic sees this, curls up into a ball, and does the spin dash attack. The robot explodes, releasing an animal. Sonic gets out of his ball form. "Wow, that attack was AWESOME!" Sonic exclaims. Blaze and Rainbow Dash go back to Sonic. "Sonic, that was your spin dash ability!" Blaze exclaims. "My what now?" Sonic asks. Blaze and Rainbow Dash face palm themselves. (In Dash's case, face hoofed) "Your spin dash ability allows you curl up into a ball, and bowl over any enemy." The two girls explain. Sonic gets up off the floor, and does his signature thumbs up, with his hoof. "Maybe the more emeralds I collect, the more memories I will get back." Sonic thinks. Then the group of heroes head off to find the other 6 Chaos Emeralds.


	4. Another emerald, and Eggman appears!

**I am planning to add another charecter next chapter, one of your personas readers! You place a reason for me to add you in the reviews, and tommorow during the next chapter, I will anounce the winner! But the persona has to be one of the following: a earth pony, a pegasus, or a hedgehog. Other than that, see ya in the story my readers!**

* * *

The heroes reach somewhere at the Mystic Ruins, when Sonic's eyes turn red again. But this time, Rainbow Dash sees the eye change. "Sonic? You okay?" RD asks. Sonic speeds off towards some trees ahead of the heroes. When Sonic comes out of the trees, Sonic is carrying the yellow Chaos Emerald. Sonic puts the emerald in his mane, and like last time, Sonic faints. "Here we go again..." Blaze complains.

SONIC'S DREAM AGAIN...

We begin with Sonic in his dream at Emerald Beach, the first level of Sonic Adventure. "Here we go, again... SHOW YOURSELF LUNA!" Sonic yells. Princess Luna suddenly appears in front of Sonic. "It didn't take thou long to get the second emerald..." Luna tells Sonic. Sonic smiles confidentally. "Well I am the fastest hedgehog." Sonic gloats. A light appears in front of Sonic, giving Sonic the ability of the homing attack. "Which ability w-" Sonic begins to ask. Sonic looks where Princess Luna was, and discovers she left. "Time to wake up." Sonic thinks. An earthquake shakes the ground around Sonic.

Sonic wakes up, and sees Blaze and Rainbow Dash arn't with him. Sonic gets up and looks around. He searches around the forest of Mystic Ruins, when he hears screaming. Sonic heads toward the scream, and discovers Rainbow Dash and Blaze have been captured by a giant beetle robot. Inside the cockpit of the robot, is Eggman. "Eggman..." Sonic whispers.

To be continued...

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being short... Anyway remember to give a reason to add your persona. Remember also, the persona has to be one of the follwing: a hedgehog, a earth pony, or a pegasus.**


	5. A new friend

**We have a winner for the review contest! Since she was the only to review this story, the winner is Skyler Hope Universe, with her pegasus entry, Lightning Striker! To view the bio of Lightning Striker, please vist Skyler Hope Universe's wall. Other than that, enjoy this chapter folks!**

* * *

Now back to the fight!

We continue with the blue blur, and see that he's is in front of the beetle bot that has captured Blaze and Rainbow Dash. Inside the robot's cockpit is Eggman. "Eggman! Let go of them!" Sonic yells at the cockpit of the robot. Eggman removes the hatch. "Never! Unless you give me the Chaos Emeralds you have, STALLION!" Eggman yells back. Now, Eggman calling Sonic a stallion, since he was still the pony, just angered Sonic. "NEVER!" Sonic yells. Sonic jumps up and homing attacks the cockpit, only to be swat into a tree by one of the Egg Beetle's claws. "ARRRRRRRGH!" Sonic yells as his back hits the tree. Eggman goes over to the tree. "Any last words, my worst enemy?" Eggman smirks. Sonic spits blood on the ground. "Ffffuck you..." Sonic manages to say.

Meanwhile in Cloudsdale at the My Little Pony dimension...

We are transported to Cloudsdale in the My Little Pony dimension, where we meet up with a pegasus. The pegasus has a light blue coat, (A.K.A her fur) purple eyes, long black hair with purple at the tips, (which is her mane and tail) blue headphones around her neck, and DJ gloves. She is flying around in Cloudsdale, when she sees something glowing. "Huh?" The pegasus thinks. The pegasus heads over to the glowing light, and when she reaches it, she sees a light blue emerald. Now unknown to her, that was one of the Chaos Emeralds. "That's a cool emerald." The pegasus says outloud. She picks up the Chaos Emerald. When she does this, a light consumes her. "WHAT THE BUCK!" She yells. The emerald transports her to the skies above the Mystic Ruins, fortunately, she is still flying. The pegasus looks around. "Where in Equestria am I?" She thinks. Suddenly, she hears a thud coming from the Mystic Ruins forest. "Hmmmm... Maybe someone in that forest will help me." She thinks. The pegasus flies over to the thuding noise.

Back to the fight again!

Sonic is about to get killed by one of the Egg Beetle's claws, when the heroes, and Eggman, hear a voice to the right of them. "Hey! That's not cool!" The voice shouts. They look over to the voice, and see the pony that was transported from Cloudsdale. "Grrrrr... Another damn pony..." Eggman grunts. The pegasus overhears this. "I ain't no pony! The name is Lightning Striker!" The pegasus yells. Eggman takes his attention off Sonic, so he can kill Lightning Striker instead. "I don't care! You chose the wrong person to mess with!" Eggman yells. "Hmph, watch this." Lightning smirks. Suddenly, Lightning Striker disappears from Eggman's sight. "What!?" Eggman exclaims. Eggman looks around for Lightning Striker, only to have been suprised attacked by her. Lightning Striker kicks off one of the Egg Beetle's claws, and disappears again. "HOW!" Eggman yells.

Now you may be wondering how Lightning Striker is disappearing. Well, she is faster than Sonic, so she can literaly disappear while she is running. Also, she was able to kick off the Egg Beetle's claw from the momentum she got. Anyway, back to the fight!

While Eggman is distracted by Lightning Striker, Sonic managed to charge up his homing attack ability. "Hey! Direct Eggman over here!" Sonic yells to the invisable Lightning Striker. "OKAY!" Lightning yells back. Lightning Striker appears in front of Sonic. She whistles at Eggman, and Eggman turns toward her. "I got you now!" Eggman exclaims. "Nope, we got you." Lightning smiles. Lightning Striker disappears, and Sonic appears. "SON OF A!" Eggman begins. Sonic uses his charged homing attack, and goes straight through the robot. The robot explodes, sending Eggman flying off in a random direction, and releasing Blaze and Rainbow Dash. Blaze and Rainbow Dash head over to Sonic. "Thanks Sonic!" The two girls exclaim. Sonic points at Lightning Striker. "I wouldn't be able to win if it wasn't for her." Sonic smiles. Blaze and Rainbow Dash look at Lightning Striker. "Who are you?" The girls ask. The pegasus points at herself. "The name is Lightning Striker." She says, smiling.

* * *

**My longest chapter yet guys! Hope you like it, and see ya'll next chapter!**


	6. A move remembered, a enemy in shadows

We begin with the still smiling Lightning Striker. "So, how did you get here, Lightning Striker?" Sonic asks. Lightning Striker thinks for a moment, then she remembers. "It was through this gem." Lightning says. Lightning Striker shows Sonic the Chaos Emerald she found. Sonic stands there, his mouth WIDE OPEN. "Where did you get this!" Sonic exclaims. "I found it in Cloudsdale." Lightning Striker admits. Sonic grabs the Chaos Emerald, and faints, AGAIN. "Don't worry, this has been happening often." RD tells Lightning.

INTO SONIC'S DREAM

Sonic wakes up in Metal Harbor, a level in Sonic Adventure 2. "I remember this place..." Sonic whispers. Sonic continues to walk around, until he LITERALLY walks into Princess Luna. "OOF!" Sonic exclaims as he hits the ground. Princess Luna looks at the fallen hedgehog, as he gets up. "Sorry Sonic. I didn't notice thou was there." The princess apoligizes. Sonic gets up, and brushes himself off. "If I had to guess, I am gonna learn the Light Speed Dash, right?" Sonic asks. Princess Luna looks at Sonic, amazed that the memory of the Light Speed Dash stayed with the blue blur. A white light goes into Sonic, and Sonic's shoes turn into the Sonic Adventure 2 Soap Shoes. "Woah, I haven't seen these puppies in awhile." Sonic smiles while looking at his old shoes. Sonic looks up to thank Princess Luna, but again, she disappeared. "Goddamit..." Sonic whispers.

OUTSIDE SONIC'S DREAM

The three heroes are wondering if Sonic will wake up. "Heh, this is longer than the other two..." Blaze says aloud. Rainbow Dash looks at Blaze. "Don't worry, Sonic wi-URK!" Rainbow Dash yells. Rainbow Dash collapses on the ground. "What's wrong with her?" Lightning asks. Blaze tells Lightning Striker about Rainbow Dash's poisoning and Sonic's transformation. "Oh man... I didn't know..." Lightning says, a little bit worried for Rainbow Dash. Sonic then suddenly wakes up. "Huh?" Sonic thinks. Sonic looks toward the collapsed Rainbow Dash. "No, the poison reached her nevous system..." Sonic whispers. Sonic grabs one of the Chaos Emeralds to get the poison far away from Rainbow Dash's nervous system. (Again, the Chaos Emeralds have immense power.) Rainbow Dash gets up, a little shaken up. "You okay Dashie?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash nods her head. "I was only able to keep the poison back, so I have a feeling we'll need all 7 Chaos Emeralds to clear the poison." Sonic explains. With that explained, the heroes head out to find the Chaos Emeralds, unknown someone was watching them. A man comes out from the trees. This man has a white mustache, and he looks exactly like Eggman, even a lookalike jacket. His name is Eggman Nega. "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha. Those heroes better get ready for a suprise." Eggman Nega laughs.


	7. Dark Sonic

We start off at the entrance of Casinopolis Zone. The place is empty, and extremly dark right now. Except for a weird glow near the middle of the area. The heroes head to the entrance. "Hmph, Casinopolis. Haven't been here in a loooooooong time." Sonic says, refering to the level in Sonic Adventure 1. The heroes head inside the extremly dark area. "Damn, why is it so dark?" Lightning complains. Suddenly, the heroes see the weird glow. "What's that"? Sonic thinks. The heroes head over to the light, to discover the navy blue Chaos Emerald. "Hmmmm... Something's not right..." Sonic says. Sonic hands Rainbow Dash a small bag. The bag has the Chaos Emeralds in it. "Careful Sonic." RD whispers. Sonic heads over to the Chaos Emerald, and picks it up. "Weird, that was easy..." Sonic thinks. Suddenly, a laser filled with negative Chaos Emerald energy appears, and zaps Sonic over to a random wall, causing Sonic to drop the emerald. Rainbow Dash goes to check on Sonic, while Blaze picks up the droppen Chaos Emerald. "Sonic, are you okay?!" RD asks worriedly. Sonic opens his eyes, his pupples completly gone. "R-run.." Sonic whispers. A dark aura goes around Sonic, transforming him into Dark Sonic. Or should I say, Dark Stallion Sonic. (Had to land that joke.) Dark Sonic spots our heroes, and tries to charge toward Rainbow Dash, but is stopped by Lightning Striker. Lightning Striker comes at her full speed, which suprises Dark Sonic, and punches him toward a wall.

Dark Sonic gets out of the wall, somewhat hurt. "Your gonna pay for that!" Dark Sonic exclaims. Dark Sonic charges up an energy ball, and shoots it a the heroes, but it is easily avoided, it is a ball after all. "Darn!" Dark Sonic yells. Suddenly a fire ball comes toward Dark Sonic, but Dark Sonic swats it away like some sort of fly. He looks toward the direction of the fire ball, and sees Blaze. "Oh God..." Blaze whispers. Dark Sonic teleports in front of Blaze, and slams her toward a wall. Dark Sonic goes to the wall, and pins Blaze up there with his hoof. "Heh,heh,heh,heh. You can't beat me. NO ONE CAN!" Dark Sonic yells. Dark Sonic is about to deliver the finishing blow to Blaze, when he hears his name."HEY, DARK SONIC!" The voice yells. Dark Sonic looks towards the voice, and coming at godly speeds, are Lightning Striker, and Rainbow Dash. "Oh man..." Dark Sonic whispers. The two pegasi them ram into Dark Sonic, sending him flying into a wall, and knocking him out. The two of them land. "Give me some hoof!" RD exclaims. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Striker hi-five each other, in this case hi-hoof each other. Suddenly, from the wall Dark Sonic was rammed into, a voice calls out. "Arrrgh... What happened?" The voice asks. The other heroes head toward the voice, and see, slightly hurt, Sonic. "Oops, sorry Sonic..." RD apoligizes. The heroes get Sonic up, and leave Casinopolis.


	8. Ice Cap pt 1

The group, unaware where to go next, rests at the train station in Station Square. Sonic contacts Tails on the Miles' Electric, and a small holgram of Tails pops up. "Hey Sonic, what's up?" Tails asks. Sonic places the Miles' Electric on the ground, since he was holding it with his mouth, and talks with Tails. "Hey Tails, I was wondering if you got any Chaos Emerald signatures in the Mystic Ruins." Sonic explains. "Yea, there is an emerald signanatue comming from Ice Cap, but I wouldn't go there yet, there's a freak snow storm on the way there Sonic." Tails explains. Sonic face hooves himself. "Ya know I am gonna do it anyway, right?" Sonic asks. Tails facepalms himself. "Yes..." Tails says annoyed. Sonic shuts off the Miles Electric, and heads toward the other heroes. "Okay, next stop: ICE CAP!" Sonic exclaims. The group get on the next train to Mystic Ruins, and head off to Ice Cap zone.

About 15 minutes later, the group reaches Ice Cap Zone. AND IT IS FREEZING COLD! "Gah! W-why is it this cold!" RD complains as the heroes reach the mountainous ice area. "Yea Sonic, the cold has nullified my powers!" Blaze exclaims. Blaze tries to do a simple flame, but just a spark comes out. "Quit your wineing you two. Ya don't see me or Lightning Stiker complaing, do you?" Sonic tells the two complainers. Sonic points over at Lightning Striker, who's actually enjoying the cold. "Yea, why is that?" RD asks. Sonic just shrugs his shoulders. More than 30 minutes of looking through Ice Cap, Sonic and Lightning Striker spot something glowing in the snow. Sonic digs at the snow, to reveal the green Chaos Emerald. Sonic picks it up and faints, just as a noise comes from the distance. That noise, is the snow storm Tails talked about. The awake heroes see the approching storm. "We'll never be able to get outta here with that." Blaze says. "BUT HOW WILL WE SURVIVE!?" RD yells.

Lightning Striker smiles at the two complainers. "I got that." Lightning smiles. Lightning Striker raises her right front hoof, and somehow manages to manipulate the snow into a igloo. Rainbow Dash and Blaze stand there, their mouths ajar. "H-h-how?" RD asks nevously. "Easy, I am able to manipulate snow or create my own snow." Lightning smiles. "Like magic?" Blaze asks. Lightning face hooves herself. "Well whaddaya think?" Lightning asks sarcastically. The snow storm gets closer, and the heroes head inside the igloo dragging a fainted Sonic inside it as well, to wait out the storm.


	9. Ice Cap pt 2

This time, we begin in Sonic's dream. We are at Soleanna from the slighty horrible game, (in my opinon) Sonic 06. "What the?" Sonic thinks as he looks around the city. He continues to look around, when he sees Princess Luna. "Hello Sonic." Luna says to the hedgehog. (Remember, Sonic is in his hedgehog form everytime he encounters Princess Luna.) "Luna, what move am I gonna learn this time?" Sonic asks. Three lights appear around Sonic. "Not move, my fast friend, moves. These lights contain your quick step, drift, and slide abilities." Luna explains. All three lights go inside Sonic. "Th-" Sonic begins. Princess Luna disappears. "Why does that always happen?" Sonic thinks. Sonic starts to wake up from the dream.

Back with the heroes, Lightning Striker is keeping the igloo stable, while Rainbow Dash and Blaze are watching Sonic. Sonic then suddenly wakes up. "Woah!" Sonic yells. Rainbow Dash hugs the awake Sonic. "You're awake!" RD yells excidetlly. Sonic looks around the igloo. "Who built this?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash points at Lightning Striker, and Sonic goes over to her. As Sonic does this, for some reason, Rainbow Dash gets jelous. "Ya better stay away from Sonic.." RD thinks jelously. More than a few hours later, the storm dies down, and the heroes step out of the igloo. "Ah, finally." Sonic says, streching out his pony body. The heroes walk through Ice Cap the same way they came through the area. Everything seems to be going good for the heroes, when a robot blocks their only way out. The robot seems to have ice powers, refering to the Ice Cap zone act 2 boss of Sonic 3 and Knuckles. "Hmph, an ice bot huh? This is the best BaldyMcNosehair could come up with?" Sonic says cocky. Sonic runs at the robot, only to have his hooves frozen in mid-run. "Gah! Help!" Sonic yells. Lightning Striker uses her ice powers, and gets the ice off Sonic.

"I guess that scientist didn't expect my ice powers." Lightning smirks. Sonic charges up and uses his Light Speed Dash ability and repeatidlly hits the robot, doing some damage to it. "Darn, that things armor is tough!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic thinks of how to get past the armor, then he remembers he can harness a Chaos Emerald's power. Sonic grabs the red Chaos Emerald, and uses its power. Sonic then becomes a blur, and goes straight through the robot. The robot explodes, clearing the exit. "All right!" Sonic exclaims. With the robot destroyed, the heroes head for the last two Chaos Emeralds, unknown to where their locations are.


	10. All moves remembered!

The heroes are walking around the Mystic Ruins, knowing that the last two emeralds are around there somewhere. The heroes get close to Red Mountain Zone, when the emeralds start reacting. "Huh?" Sonic thinks. Sonic reaches into the bag, and sees the emeralds reacting. "Another emerald is close guys, in there." Sonic says, pointing at the entrance of Red Mountain. All the heroes head in the entrance, all except Sonic not knowing what to expect. They arrive inside Red Mountain Zone, and there is lava, EVERYWHERE. "Lava!" RD exclaims, flying above the path. "Pfffffft! Don't worry Dashie, the path is perfectally safe." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Sonic pounds the ground with his front hooves, and some of the sides fall off the path, and into the lava. "Okay, maybe not that safe..." Lightning says heroes continue through the zone, which is actually just a volcano. They reach the edge of the zone, when Sonic trips over something. "WOAH!" Sonic yells as he falls on his face. Sonic gets up, and sees what he tripped over. It is the white Chaos Emerald. Sonic picks it up, and faints for the semi-final time.

Sonic wakes up in his dream, to discover he is at the outskirts of Apatos, from the game Sonic Unleashed. "I am here, again." Sonic whispers to himself. Sonic looks around the fimilar surrondings, and eventually finds Princess Luna. "Hey princess." Sonic says, waving his hand. "Hello hedgehog." Luna says. Another light appears in front of Sonic. "This light contains the rest of your abilities, Sonic. Are you ready for this?" Luna asks. Sonic nods his head in approval. The light goes inside Sonic, giving him back all of his memories, but not his origonal body on the outside. "Thank you Princess Luna." Sonic says, bowing to Luna. "Thou is welcome. Now, you need the final emerald for a full transformation back to normal." Luna explains. Sonic shrugs at Luna. "But what about Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asks. Luna puts her head down slowly to Sonic. "The emeralds will cure her, but she will also be transformed." Luna whispers in Sonic's ear. Sonic gasps at what Luna says. "YA MEAN SHE'LL LOSE HER PONY FORM!" Sonic yells. Luna shakes her head. "No, she will just gain a new form, which she can transform to whenever she wants, even without the Chaos Emeralds." Luna explains. Sonic calms down, and wipes the sweat off his head. "Phew th-" Sonic begins. Sonic notices Princess Luna has disappeared, again. "Oh well. But I can't tell Dashie about the new form, or she'll freak." Sonic thinks. Sonic then wakes up to a rumbling volcano.

"SONIC!" RD yells to the now awake hero. Sonic gets up, and sees lava rising around them. "Lets get outta here! CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yells. The group gets transported out of Red Mountain Zone, and to the entrance of Tails' Lab


	11. Final emerald location

The group heads inside Tails' Workshop, to discover Tails is working on the X Tornado, Sonic's plane. "Hey Tails!" Sonic yells at Tails. Tails looks up at our heroes, suprised. "Sonic? You're done already?" Tails asks. Sonic shakes his head. "Nope, I still can't find the final emerald." Sonic says to Tails. Tails thinks for a moment, then he realizies an answer. "It could be on the Egg Carrier, the ship that crash landed over 4 years ago." Tails says. "The Egg Carrier? What's that?" Lightning asks. Tails spots Lightning Striker. "Sonic, who's the pegasus?" Tails asks. Sonic looks at Lightning Striker. "Oh, that's Lightning Striker. She accidentally got teleported here after she found a Chaos Emerald over in Equestria." Sonic explains.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the author.**

**Author: Man this chapter is tough.**

**Suddenly, Pinkie Pie, a pink pony with three ballons as her cutie mark, comes bursting in the room**

**Author:PINKIE! GET OUTTA HERE!**

**Pinkie: NO! I HEARD YOU NEED A PARTY! SOWHATKINDARTYDOYOUWANT!STREAMERS,BALLOONS!OOOOOOHCAKE!CAN'TBEAPARTYWITHOUTCAKE!**

**Author:This'll be awhile. In the meantime, enjoy the story.**

**Pinkie:NO! STAY WITH US!**

* * *

Now back with the heroes, they are wondering where the last Chaos Emerald is, when a small yellow TV comes crashing throught the roof of the workshop. "Aw come on! I just had that repaired!" Tails complains. The TV turns on, revealing a picture of Eggman, and Eggman Nega. "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! Heroes I have the last Chaos Emerald. It is poweting the revived Egg Carrier! I dare you to try to come and get it! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Eggman laughs. The TV turns off, and fizzes out. "Grrrr... The those Eggheads don't give up easy." Blaze says. Sonic looks over to Tails. "Tails, how long till' you can get the plane up and runnin?" Sonic asks. Tails stops working on the plane. "Give me a minute to turn it on Sonic." Tails says to Sonic. Tails gets inside the plane, and turns it on. "Ready!" Tails exclaims. Then the rest of the heroes climb on the plane. Blaze and Lightning Striker go in the passenger seat, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash get on the wings of the plane. Tails opens the plane hanger, and flies off to the Egg Carrier.

* * *

**BACK WITH THE AUTHOR.**

**Pinkie: (Starts to sing Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight)**

**Author: (Yelling) SHUT UP PINKIE!**

**Pinkie: No! (Starts to sing again) **

**The Author gets a transformation watch, and transforms into Werehog Sonic.**

**Author: (With Werehog Sonic's voice) Get out now... (Starts to chase Pinkie Pie)**

**Pinkie: (Runs away) REMEMBERTOLIKEORREVIEWTHESTORY!ANDFOLLOWTHEAUTHOR!**


	12. The Egg Carrier

We arrive back with the heroes, they are high above a ocean. Sonic looks down and sees the clear blue water, and shivers. "Water, again..." Sonic whispers. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic, and sees he's shivering. "What's wrong, Sonic?" RD asks. Sonic looks at Rainbow Dash. "Nothin. It isn't like I am afraid of water or anything!" Sonic says nervously. "Wait, you're afraid of water?" RD asks Sonic. Sonic face hooves himself. "Yes. It's because I can't swim... Never could." Sonic admits. Rainbow Dash manages to climb over to Sonic's side of the plane, and hugs him. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." RD reassures the still ponyfied Sonic. Sonic smiles at Rainbow Dash, when they hear Tails calling out to them. "HEY! YOU GUYS, WE'RE HERE!" Tails yells from inside the cockpit. Sonic looks over the edge, and sees the Egg Carrier above them. Sonic then knocks on the passanger hatch. "OPEN IT!" Sonic yells to Lightning Striker and Blaze. Lightning Striker listens to Sonic, and opens the hatch. "What are we doing!" Lightning exclaims. "Just listen to me! Jump off the plane!" Sonic exclaims. Blaze the Cat looks at Sonic. "WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE!" Blaze yells at Sonic. "Just trust me!" Sonic exclaims.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash jump off the plane's wings, and land on the Egg Carrier. "I am no-" Blaze begins. Suddenly, Lightning Striker grabs Blaze, and they jump off the X Tornado. Thankfully, they also land on the Egg Carrier. Lightning Striker lets go of Blaze. "Never... Again..." Blaze tells Lightning Striker. Sonic, and the group traverse through the Egg Carrier top side, when cannons start blasting at them. "LOOK OUT!" RD yells to Sonic. Unfortunately, Sonic doesn't see the the cannon ball in time, so Rainbow Dash pushes Sonic outta the way, and gets hit by the cannon ball herself. Rainbow Dash is sent flying towards the edge of the Egg Carrier. She thankfully is rescued by Sonic. "Dashie?! You okay!?" Sonic asks worriedly. Rainbow Dash looks like she has massive injuries, thanks to the cannon ball. "The cannon ball got me good..." RD says weakly. "I'll get ya back home with Tails!" Sonic exclaims. Rainbow Dash slowly nods her head. "Alright, CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yells. Rainbow Dash is teleported back to Tails' Workshop, and Sonic heads over to the rest of the heroes. "Eggman, Eggman Nega, TIME TO GET YOUR ASSES KICKED!" Sonic yells. With that said, the three remaining heroes speed over to the center of the Egg Carrier to get the final Chaos Emerald.

* * *

**Author:This might be a short chapter, but it's leading up to the final battle!**

**Pinkie bursts into the room, AGAIN.**

**Pinkie: Oh ya mean the part where Eg-**

**Author: SHUT UP PINKIE!**

**Pinkie: (Giggles) Sorry.**

**Author: Okay remember to like this story, or fave me. See ya'll in the final battle against the two eggheads!**


	13. The Final Battle pt 1

The heroes reach the door before the engine room. Sonic, again being cocky bursts into the room, taking out the door. Sonic and the others look around for the purple Chaos Emerald, and see it inside the engine. Sonic goes to grab it, and after he does, Sonic sets of an alarm. Sonic doesn't hear the alarm, because he faints, THANKFULLY for the final time. A bunch of Egg Pawns surround our heroes. "Protect Sonic!" Blaze exclaims to Lightning Striker. Lightning Striker nods her head, and the two remaning heroes head over to destroy the army of Egg Pawns that surround them.

Inside Sonic's dream, we are at Green Hill Zone, from the orignal game, Sonic 1. "Luna! Where are you!?" Sonic calls out. Luna appears in front of Sonic. "You finally collected the final emerald, Sonic." Luna tells Sonic. Sonic crosses his arms. "Thank you, Captain Obvious.." Sonic whispers. "I heard that, Sonic.." Luna tells Sonic. Sonic face palms himself. "Of course you would." Sonic says. A blue light floats in front of Sonic, and it goes inside of him. "Go, save your friends." Luna commands Sonic. Luna disappears, and Sonic wakes up. Back with Blaze and Lightning Striker, they're trying to hold off the Egg Pawns, but the more they destroy, the more that keep coming. "I don't know how much longer we can hold them off!" Blaze exclaims. Suddenly, a bright light comes from behind them. The two heroes look behind them, and see Sonic awake, and back to normal. "Let me finish this. SONIC WIND!" Sonic yells. Sonic spins around the robots, causing a tornado, that sucks up the rest of them, and the tornado sends the robots fly out of the Egg Carrier. Sonic dusts off his hands. "Now, let ge-" Sonic begins. Suddenly, a noise comes from behind the heroes. They look toward the noise, and see a robot, modeled after Chaos 6, a bossfight from Sonic Adventure 1.

The robot is powered by the Sol Emeralds, and inside it, is none other than Eggman, and Eggman Nega. "Ho,ho,ho,ho,ho! Looks like we have a pest problem, Eggman!" Eggman Nega laughs. "You're right, lets exterminate them!" Eggman exclaims. The Egg Chaos blasts a laser from its tail and the laser aims for the heroes, and it looks like the laser took out the three heroes. The smoke clears, and the heroes are not dead, instead, in front of Blaze are Sonic and Lightning Striker in their super forms. "Lets fry some Eggs." Sonic jokes. Lightning Striker smiles at Sonic. "You read my mind." Lightning smirks. The two heroes disappear, striking the robot everytime they reappear. "Grrr... Their speed is to much!" Eggman yells. "Not for long.." Eggman Nega smirks. Another laser fires at the two heroes, just as they're about to strike the Egg Chaos again. Sonic and Lightning Striker's speed lower to a regular human's speed. "No!" The two heroes exclaim. The Egg Chaos swats the heroes toward a wall, almost knocking them out of super form. The robot heads over to the heroes. "Any last words?" The two Eggmen ask. "You'll... Never... Win..." Sonic manages to say. Eggman laughs at Sonic. "Looks like I have, hedgehog!" Eggman exclaims. The Egg Chaos is getting ready to charge up a laser.

* * *

**Will this be the end of our heroes? Or will something unexpected save them? Find out next chapter! Also I forgot to mention what Super Lightning Striker looks like. She looks like this: Lightning's hair flows and her fur is a darker blue. The pegasus powers are increased, including her ice powers. So that's what Super Lightning Striker looks lime. Anyway, see ya next chapter.**


	14. The Final Battle pt 2

We begin back with the heroes. Sonic and Lightning Striker are weakened from the blast from the Egg Chaos. Blaze cannot affect the robot, and no one is around to save them. "Any last words?" Eggman asks. "You'll... never... win..." Sonic manages to say. The Egg Chaos is about to fire it's laser, when a strong energy ball hits the robot in the back, releasing the Sol Emeralds from the robot. "WHO?" The Eggmen ask. The Egg Chaos turns around, seeing the purple alicorn princess, Twilight Sparkle. She is wearing a tiara with her purple star cutie mark, on her head. (I'll explain what that is in another fan fiction.) "Stay... Away... From them." Twilight says forcefully. "Hmph, you'll just die like the others." Eggman Nega smirks. Twilight fires a magic blast toward the Egg Chaos, but misses. "Ha! You missed!" Eggman yells at Twilight. Twilight stands there with a confident smirk. "I wasn't aiming for you, Eggs." Twilight smirks. The Egg Chaos looks behind itself, and notices both Sonic and Lightning Striker are gone. "WHAT! WHERE DID THEY GO!" Eggman Nega yells. "Hey! Egg brains!" A voice yells. The Eggmen look toward the voice, and see charging at full speed at them, Sonic and Lightning Striker. "OH COME ON!" The Eggmen yell.

The second speedy duo cut through the Egg Chaos like paper, it explodes, sending both Eggmen flying into diffrent directions off the Egg Carrier. Both of the heroes deactivate their super forms, as Blaze picks up the Sol Emeralds. (Yes there are 7 Sol Emeralds if you don't know.) "Hmph, you saved my world once again, Sonic the Hedgehog." Blaze says, smirking at Sonic. Lightning Striker does a "Don't I get any credit?" look at Blaze. "And thank you Lightning Striker." Blaze says. "Your welcome." Lightning says. Sonic looks at himself once again, and Lightning Striker sees this. "So, this is your orignal form?" Lightning asks. "Yep!" Sonic says, doing his signature thumbs up. "Well, all is well that ends well." Twilight says. Then, Sonic remembers that Rainbow Dash is poisoned. "OH SHIT! I FORGOT DASHIE WAS POISONED!" Sonic yells, slapping himself in the face. "Well what are we waiting for!? Lets go!" Twilight exclaims. Twilight uses a teleportation spell, and teleports the heroes to Tails' Workshop.


	15. A new form for Rainbow Dash

**Looks like I gotta finish this story. Thank you so much Skyler Hope Universe for letting me use Lightning Striker! Other than that, none of the charecter belong to me, the idea does only!**

* * *

The heroes manage to make it to Tails' Workshop, the inside thankfully. Tails overhears the teleportation, and heads for the plane hangar, to see the heroes, and Twilight. "GUYS!" Tails yells, sorta happy. Sonic and Tails hi-five each other. "So, how's Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asks worriedly. Tails looks down. "She ain't good Sonic. She is unconsicous right now, and in any minute, the poison will kill her..." Tails says saddly. Sonic smiles at his best friend. "Don't worry, I got the Chaos Emeralds with me. This'll fix Dashie right up." Sonic smiles. Tails shows, the still breathing but unconsious, Rainbow Dash, on his couch. "Time to do this." Sonic whispers. Sonic places the 7 Chaos Emeralds around Rainbow Dash and chants a saying. "The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos." Sonic chants. The Chaos Emeralds glow brighter, and consume Rainbow Dash in a white light. When the light disappears, Rainbow Dash has been transformed. The transformstion is her Equestria Girls self. (I saw that when I Googled Rainbow Dash, okay...) "Luna was right..." Sonic whispers.

"What happened to her?" Twilight asks. Sonic explains the dream with Luna explaining this transformation. "So she'll be fine!" Lightning says cockly. Rainbow Dash starts to wake up. "Huh...? Where am I?" RD thinks. She looks at herself. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY BODY!" RD yells jumping off the couch. She starts to hyperventillate, when Sonic goes to calm her down. "Don't worry, just a side affect Dashie." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. "SIDE AFFECT OF WHAT!" RD yells at Sonic. Sonic explains the dream he had with Luna in it, which fortunately calms Rainbow Dash down. "So, I can control this form?" RD asks. "FOR THE 10TH TIME, YES!" Sonic yells, obviously annoyed. Rainbow Dash concentrates on her pony form, and transforms back to normal. "Ah, that's much better." RD says relaxed. "Well, I better get going." Twilight tells Sonic. "Me to." Lightning says. "I better also." Blaze says. The three girls gather around Twilight. "See ya soon!" Sonic exclaims, waving his hand. "You to, hedgehog." Twilight smirks. After that is said, Twilight teleports Blaze home, and Lightning Striker, along with herself, back to Equestria.

THE END

* * *

**The Author puts down his pencil.**

**Author: Another story finished!**

**Pinkie comes bursting into the room.**

**Pinkie: YAY! STORY IS OVER! HANG WITH US!**

**Author: (Thinking) I thought I had that door renforced...**

**Pinkie: SOWHADDAWEGONNADO!PARTY!?SOMETHINCOOL!?**

**It was a miracle the Author understood what Pinkie Pie said.**

**Author: How about, you leave me alone until the next story, and I won't murder you. How's that sound?**

**And of course Pinkie Pie doesn't listen to me.**

**Pinkie:NO!IWANNADOSOM-**

**The Author grabs a pistol from his desk drawer.**

**Author: Leave... Me... Alone... Pinkie Pie...**

**Pinkie:OKAY!YEESH!REMEMBER TO LIKE THIS STORY! OR FOLLOW THE AUTHOR!**

**Pinkie leaves the room.**

**Author: Finally, peace and q-**

**Pinkie comes bursting back into the room**

**Pinkie: HEY! WHADDA B-**

**Author: THAT'S FUCKING IT!**

**Starts to shoot Pinkie Pie with the pistol, and Pinkie Pie runs out.**

**EXTRA PART END**


End file.
